Electronic devices, such as smartphones, may include a display and may provide various types of content to a user through the display. For example, the electronic devices may provide a screen, such as a photographing screen, a movie reproduction screen, or the like, which presents various types of content to a user through the display.
To meet increasing demands for large-screen displays, electronic devices having a screen on a portion of a lateral side or a rear side thereof in addition to a screen on a front, as well as electronic devices having a screen occupying almost the entire front thereof, have been developed and are widely used.